


The Finger Points To You

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Dottie Underwood: It takes more than six walls to hold me.Peggy Carter: Six?Dottie Underwood: We're in a cube, Peggy. Try to keep up.A Dottie Underwood fanmix.





	

The woman known as Dorothy "Dottie" Underwood is a Soviet assassin trained in the Red Room Academy (a precursor to the Black Widow program).  
   
In both of the aliases we see her performing (Dorothy Underwood and Ida Emke) she poses as a ballet dancer (perhaps as a callback to the Black Widow Ops of Marvel Comics where the girls' training also includes intense ballet lessons).  At a young age Dottie was trained in martial arts, acrobatics, tactics, marksmanship, spy craft and ruthless killing. She keeps up the training she had learned in the Red Room Academy, including handcuffing herself to her bed every night before she goes to sleep.  
   
While working for Soviet espionage agency Leviathan she participated in Johann Fennhoff's revenge plot against the American industrialist Howard Stark. As part of the operation she adopted the persona of a small-town girl from Iowa and infiltrated the Griffith Hotel in New York City; moving in next door to Agent Peggy Carter. Peggy foils Dottie and Fennhoff's plan to drop a chemical weapon called Midnight Oil onto New York City on V-E Day.  
   
After the failure of that mission Dottie decides to stay in the USA and become a mercenary. Peggy catches her after she attempts to hold up a bank used by the secret society the Council of Nine.  Peggy later helps Dottie break out of federal custody to help fight the Council and Whitney Frost.  
   
Dottie is fascinated by Peggy Carter; while she sees her as an adversary she also respects her and even flirts with her to try to get her off balance. Trained at a young age to be a ruthless killer and a cold blooded spy, Dottie Underwood is the ultimate femme fatale.  
   
 

  
 

 

 

 

 

  
**Girl Anachronism by The Dresden Dolls**  
You can tell  
From the scars on my arms  
And the cracks on my hips  
And the dents in my car  
And the blisters on my lips  
That I'm not the carefullest of girls  
  
  
  
And I've got some issues to work through  
There I go again  
Pretending to be you  
Make-believing  
That I have a soul beneath the surface  
Trying to convince you  
It was accidentally on purpose  
  
  
**Terrible Things by April Smith and the Great Picture Show**  
Will my face give me away?  
I know it won’t  
’Cause I don't even feel  
I just reflect what you expect  
So you don't suspect that  
I could be exactly who I am  
  
All of the things that I've done  
Terrible things  
You would never believe  
The things that I've done  
Oh, how you'd run  
If you knew a single one  
Of all of the things that I've done  
  
  
**Shoot Him Down! by Alice Francis**  
I want to choke him  
Want to maltreat him  
I want to squeeze him  
And break his neck, neck, neck, neck!  
  
I say  
Ooooo-oh  
I, I got nothing but a heart ache  
And I just wanna let you know that I’m  
About to go insane  
You know that I will soon take  
My gun  
My gun to shoot him down  
  
  
**Seven Nation Army by Postmodern Jukebox (feat. Hayley Reinhart)**  
I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
  
And I'm talkin' to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
  
And the message comin' from my eyes says, "Leave it alone."  
  
  
**Habit by Gabrielle Shonk**  
You’ve got a habit of breaking things  
Shattering smiles and darts through dreams  
You’ve got a habit of breaking things  
Messing with minds with your plots and schemes  
  
  
**Après Moi by Regina Spektor**  
I (uh) must go on standing  
You can't break that which isn't yours  
I (uh) must go on standing  
I'm not my own, it's not my choice  
  
Be afraid of the lame, they'll inherit your legs  
Be afraid of the old, they'll inherit your souls  
Be afraid of the cold, they'll inherit your blood  
Après moi le deluge  
After me comes the flood  
  
  
**The Finger Points To You by Maxayn**  
Well here we are in one big mess  
It's much to late for an S.O.S.  
And if there's blame I must confess  
The finger points to you  
  
We could have won so easily  
The saddest part it seems to me  
Is how you still refuse to see  
The finger points to you  
  
  
**(I Always Kill) The Things I Love by Claudia Brucken**  
Well, I love the chase, 'til the minute I win it  
A beautiful face, 'til there's love for me in it  
Give me your heart and baby I'll bin it  
'Cause I always kill the things I love

 

[The Finger Points To You](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/the-finger-points-to-you?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
